A Late Night Romance
by Ginkumo
Summary: Allen woke up hungry for some pancakes. The thing stopping him? He doesn't know how to make them, oh and there's the fact that there was someone else in the kitchen. Fluffy Yullen
1. Midnight Dreams

**A/N: Since I've been reading some of the yaoi fics, mostly Yullen, I wanted to try my own. This is a short fic I came up with earlier, during lunch actually, and it wouldn't get out of my head so, heres a short cute little Yullen fic that is centered around...pancakes!**

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or any of its characters

**Midnight Dreams**

_That smell…it's so sweet and is that a bottle of syrup? No. Where are you going? Don't leave! So hungry…._

With that the stillness the night brought into Allen Walker's room was broken by the sound of a very empty stomach and its grumblings.

Allen sat straight up with his eyes still half closed. His stomach gave another protest against the lack of food and the boy woke up some more.

"Well I don't know if that was a nightmare," he said aloud, "or a sweet sweet dream…" he rambled, seeing the pictures his stomach was sending him.

It turned out that, to no one's surprise, he was hungry, and he had just finished dreaming about one of the best things he could think of. Well for the moment.

He pulled his covers away and hauled himself out of bed.

"Ah I'm sure it's late enough no one will notice if I make a quick trip to the kitchen. Jeery shouldn't notice if I just make some…wait pancakes? I don't even know how to make pancakes."

Stopping to slip on some slippers he took a second to decide if it was a good idea to carry through with his midnight mission.

The decision was made for him though as his stomach gave another indignant growl.

"All right, all right. I get it." he mumbled as if to pacify his emptiness.

He placed one hand on his loud stomach and used the other to slowly open his door.

His slippered feet made no noise as he skittered his way downstairs and headed for the cafeteria kitchen.

xxx

Jeery had showed him the kitchen before as a token of his gratitude for enjoying his food so much, so Allen had where he needed to go covered.

Everything was still and quiet as he made his way to the door. Before he could open it though, he noticed a light coming through from under it.

Not knocking, he opened the door slowly and peeked around it.

White hair slipping over his eyes he could make out the figure of someone sitting at a table in the middle of the room with their back turned. He saw long hair in a ponytail so it was hard to discern the gender right then.

Opening the door some more, Allen's presence was noticed and the figure stiffened.

Kanda turned from his book and looked hard at the intruder.

"Moyashi?" he asked loudly.

**A/N: I know it's short but I'm workin on the next chapter right now. Oh and I apologize to anyone who now feels the need to eat some pancakes xD**


	2. Getting Started

**A/N: So here's the next bit of the flirtatious cooking that's about to conspire xD**

**Getting Started**

"Shhhh! Jeez, do you want everyone in here?" Allen whispered.

"No one is stupid enough to be down here unless they want to be bothered with me. Unless they're like you," Kanda retorted.

"You saying everyone knows you come in here at night?" Allen couldn't help but be a _little _curious, forgetting the fact he was supposed to hate the long-haired teen in front of him.

"Everyone has their habits; I'm entitled to my own. Got a problem?" he asked, flicking his hair over his shoulder.

_Has he always flicked his hair like that? I don't think I've ever seen him do that… _Allen's wonderings were interrupted when his stomach gave another embarrassing growl.

Allen coughed quietly and blushed.

_Wait a second, blushing? Damn if Kanda sees… _Thinking fast Allen took a quick step back and bumped the light switch on the side of the wall with his elbow, making the kitchen completely dark.

"Damn it moyashi, turn the light back on," Kanda growled lowly.

"Oh, um sorry. I uh bumped it." Allen's face wasn't red anymore so he flicked the switch back on and walked over to the counter.

"Right then, pancakes. Pancakes. Paaaaancakes," Allen continued to say the word in as many different forms as he could, trying to come up with a way on how to make them.

Kanda looked up from his book and glanced at Allen's back. "What are you muttering? Not that I care um," he cleared his throat, "but you're starting to bother me."

Allen turned around and laughed. "Sorry Kanda, I'm just you know… sooo hungry." He added that last part with a hint of desperation.

_I can get over hating him if he knows how to make pancakes. Please know how to make pancakes! _Allen pleaded in his mind.

"You are capable of making something for yourself aren't you?" Kanda asked Allen.

"Weeeeell, I was wondering if you knew how to make pancakes. I never had anyone teach me how to cook so...you know," Allen stopped, wondering if Kanda was going to throw something at him or, _stand up?_

_He wants pancakes? In the middle of the night? I can't remember the last time I had pancakes… _he thought to himself.

Kanda, unexpectedly, felt a bit of sympathy for the smaller boy. "I know a little bit," he said walking over to the very confused Allen.

Noticing the look on his face, Kanda came up and stood next to Allen. "What," he asked.

"N-nothing, I guess I'm just surprised you know how to cook," Allen lied.

"Che, there's a lot no one knows about what I can do," Kanda added.

"Oh really? I bet you're only good at fighting and being a stickuptheass," Allen replied.

"What? Do you want my help or not?" Kanda answered back.

Strangely, he had made no move to pull Mugen out of its sheath; he did always carry it with him.

_Why am I not dead? Why does this seem so much like…like flirting? _Allen's mind was whirling with questions he couldn't answer and just laughed quietly.

"You're right, sorry, anyway, I'll follow your lead then," Allen gave with a mock bow.

Kanda couldn't figure out for the life of him and all the soba he had ever eaten, why he was helping the strange, short, baka moyashi.

**Soooo the night moves on with intensity cough**


	3. Madness!

**A/N: So here's a next chunk of story. It's not much, I just want to stretch this out to make it look nicer. And I want to think each chapter out...just a preference. Anyway this chapter just sets the mood for the cooking that's to come. I hope I haven't brought Kanda into too much OOC-ness, but I didn't want this to be too long and take the time to get him to soften up. Just imagine that Allen and him had been getting **_close _**beforehand xD**

Kanda took a second to recall any fathomable memory of ever making pancakes in his life.

"So… where do we start?" Allen asked which resulted in a frustrated glare from Kanda.

"Just…just get a bowl. A medium sized one of you can find it." Kanda replied, watching Allen turn eagerly and search the kitchen.

_Ah damn. I really only know the basics for this. I've read recipes and seen pancakes but I have no fucking clue about cooking them. I really just don't want to see the baka moyashi ruin the kitchen, _he told himself. But was that really his reason for helping the smaller, innocent, _cute-_

Kanda's observations were cut short when a loud crash came from where Allen was crouched down in front of a cupboard. A low _damn it _came from Allen and Kanda both while they made no moves, checking to see if anyone had heard.

"Damn it, do _you _want everyone down here? Be quiet, get the bowl, and get the fuck over here." Kanda sighed and threw a sympathetic look…(_S-Sympathetic? Hell no!) _at Allen.

_I was sitting here, reading, minding my own damn business and now I have this to put up with. And why the hell am I even _helping _him of all people? And why the hell am I _looking _at him? I hate everything about him. The way he constantly smiles, and eats, and talks, and looks, and…_

Kanda's other observations of Allen were stopped abruptly when Allen stood up victoriously holding a bowl and some mixing spoons he'd found.

"Okay. I have this and these spoons. Are they good enough? Can we get started now? I'm really really hungry…" Allen kept going like that while Kanda stood rethinking him over.

_What the hell have I started?, _he thought with another flick of his hair over his shoulder.

"That's fine. Put 'em on the counter and get some milk, flour, and measuring cups." At this point Kanda was kind of _winging _it since he only had the vaguest idea of what went into pancakes.

Kanda watched as Allen nodded and turned, tripping over the open cupboard door.

"Oh for the love of God" Kanda said while rolling his eyes.

Allen gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Thought I closed that," he mumbled as he sat glaring at the door as if it had attacked him.

Kanda couldn't help it. It was too hard. The sight of Allen looking like he wanted to fight back with the freaking door. It was just too hard not to. He let his arms fall from their crossed positions and laughed; a small light-hearted laugh.

Allen gave up his staring contest and looked at Kanda.

"Was that a laugh? An actual human sign of emotion?" Allen was being sarcastic but his ego had just been burnt.

Kanda didn't hear him. He was too busy loving the scene before him.

He walked over to where Allen was still a bit sprawled on the floor and extended his hand.

"Get up moyashi, we're wasting time."

"Aren't you going to kill me…" Allen trailed off.

"Eh, not now. It would ruin the moment." He said still feeling the remnants of his laugh.

_Oh hell. I can't begin to understand why I'm feeling like this but it's okay. It's probably just the time; it is fucking one in the morning._

At this point Allen was up and looking at Kanda to see if he was going to pull Mugen out and yell "Psyche!" or something.

_I know I just heard him laugh. The time is probably getting to him… _Allen reasoned.

"Now get the other stuff and I'll get the pan ready for cooking. We'll need some eggs too." Kanda tried to bring up the image of the recipe he had seen for pancakes in one of the magazines he had been reading. He directed Allen around somberly, not wanting another outburst or any questions from the baka in the kitchen.

Glancing over his shoulder at the person sharing this midnight madness, Allen saw Kanda flipping through a cookbook.

_I knew it! He doesn't know how to make pancakes anymore than I do. So why is he helping me? Better yet, why am I ever down here? I should of just stayed in bed…._

Allen grabbed a couple of eggs and set them next to Kanda on the counter, who was still flipping through the book.

Kanda had, in fact, given in, and had grabbed a cookbook he found on the table.

"I only know the basics. Give me a sec and I'll find a recipe that won't make this turn out to be a complete and total waste of time."

Allen shrugged and rolled the eggs around on the counter.

_He's so annoying, _both Allen and Kanda thought.

**I uber promise that there will be cooking in the next chapter. I apologize for the suspense x.x**


	4. Simple Pleasures

**A/N: Well this chapter has some actual cooking- er well mixing, and some small Yullen. I don't know if you could really call it that yet, but it's getting there. **

Satisfied with a simple recipe he had found, Kanda set the book down on the counter.

"You do know how to follow a simple recipe like this right?" he asked Allen.

Allen stopped messing around with the eggs and leaned over to where Kanda was standing, pointing to the book.

His long hair fell over his shoulder and lightly brushed Kanda's arm.

Allen, being the clueless one he is, didn't notice, but Kanda did.

Kanda was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt and had felt the slight touch.

As Allen looked over the recipe, Kanda looked over at his arm.

_What the hell? No one touches me…ever. So why haven't I moved my arm? I don't like this. Do I? This is so messed up, I'm never coming down here again. _Kanda saved himself from further torture by asking Allen to give him some space.

"Oh sorry," he said moving back, holding the cookbook, "This doesn't look hard. I just hope it won't take long, I'm starving. No wait, I think I'm dying. This is unbearable…." He dramatically covered his face with one hand.

Kanda stood staring at him with one eyebrow raised.

"If you're so damn hungry then stop messing around and find all the stuff on that recipe. I'll be the one getting the oven and pan ready. We really don't need you burning the whole damn place down." Kanda walked to the oven and placed a frying pan on the burner, spraying it with some Pam he had grabbed.

"Aye aye captain!" Allen whispered with a salute, all behind Kanda's back of course.

"What was that?" Kanda asked turning around to see the teen searching through the refrigerator.

"Nothing!" Allen said, still halfway consumed by the fridge.

_Okay this is definitely because of the time. Why the hell am I staring at his ass? WHY? This is so fucking messed up. I don't like him. He's…he's…. _Kanda was interrupted from any further thoughts when Allen turned and saw him staring.

"Is there something on my back? What? Wait are you-" Allen was stopped from asking the rest of his question when Kanda threw the can of Pam at his face.

"No I wasn't. Just get the stuff and hurry. This is seriously getting old." Kanda felt his face. _It's not warm, I wasn't blushing. I was NOT blushing because of him. _

"Oww. Jeez Bakanda!" Allen said while rubbing the impact spot on his forehead.

Allen finished gathering everything and carried it all in his arms, setting it all on the counter. He grabbed the bowl and measuring cups he had grabbed earlier, and a spoon, and set to work.

"Okay, 1 cup of flour." he read aloud. He scanned all the measuring cups and found the one that said "1 cup". He picked that up while looking at the row of containers against the wall. "Kanda…which one's the flour?"

Kanda threw his arms in the air.

"How can you expect to ever live on your own? You're hopeless!" He walked over beside Allen and grabbed the tallest container. "Here," he said, handing it to Allen.

"Thank you! You know, I always knew you were a good person," he said sarcastically.

He grabbed the flour, measured it out, and dumped it into the bowl. It poofed a little as it landed and powdered the area of Allen's shirt closest to the bowl. His shirt was dark gray so, it was easily noticed. At least by Kanda.

_Hmm, to tell him, or not to tell him. Eh he should suffer. Not like he's going to notice anyway, but what the hell. It's as amusing as hell. _Kanda looked at the recipe and handed Allen the sugar container.

Allen vaguely saw Kanda hand him something, he was still reading the recipe, and reached out randomly to take it.

Of course, he missed.

He instead, held Kanda's wrist.

**Weeell Allen you scandal you, what have you done?**

**Allen: x.x**


	5. Eatin' Time

**A/N: This chapter is supposed to sound awkward and stiff so don't worry. The next chapter will bring in everything and I promise to have teh Yullen action xD**

Allen took his head off of the hand he had been leaning on and looked at his other hand.

He had not grabbed the sugar. Nope, it was Kanda's wrist and both boys continued to gape at their "joined hands" until Allen pulled his hand away quickly.

"S-sorry. I wasn't looking or paying attention and youknowI'msorryKanda…" Allen kind of just kept talking quickly; apologizing about a million times, over and over.

Kanda stood still not hearing Allen's stuttered apologies and held his wrist in his other hand. He had set the sugar down a while ago.

_That felt…weird. My heart started to beat faster and I wanted him to let go, but I didn't. What is this? I don't actually like him…do I? He's…he's him and I'm supposed to hate him. I thought I did but….whatever. _Kanda looked at Allen.

"It's…okay. Just keep working. Let's get this done with, it's late." he said quietly.

Allen nodded and turned back to face the counter. _He didn't let go. He didn't let go. I had to, what…is he okay? I wonder if it really is the time. But what do I think about him? He's so rude, and brash, and harsh and mean and his hair is…long, and flowy and dark and smells ni- _

Allen shook his head quickly and stopped thinking about Kanda.

Although he did just make actual physical contact with Kanda and it had left him feeling weird, he was still ravenous and wanted pancakes more than ever.

He looked at the cookbook and quickly dumped in everything else needed. He mixed the batter up quickly with one of the spoons and then turned, facing expectantly at Kanda.

"I'm done," he said cheerfully. His ability to override the awkward tension in the room and think of food amazed Kanda to no fathomable end.

He took a quick second to look into silver gray eyes and look at Allen's face.

Allen walked closer to the oven and handed the bowl to Kanda.

"Here. You have everything else ready? I can find some other stuff if you need it…Kanda?" Allen stopped talking and looked at the quiet Kanda.

"You know, your eyes…they look- They remind me of-" Kanda stopped wide-eyed.

_I'm not complimenting him, no way in hell. I can't do this. I can't like him. _

Allen almost dropped the bowl of his precious batter.

"K-Kanda? Did you just try to…be nice?" Using such a simple word like "nice" was okay at this point. Both Allen and Kanda were as confused as hell and had no idea what the other was thinking.

"What the hell would you think that for? I was just making a c-comment about your eyes. They remind me of something when I was a kid. Something I used to like." He looked at the ground, ashamed of his openness.

_I can forget this ever happened in the morning. The time is fucking with my mind and I want the hell out of here._

Allen saw the distant look in Kanda's eyes and placed the bowl down on the oven.

"Kanda, don't be…ashamed. You know, your hair reminds me of something too. It sounds stupid I know… But please, don't leave. I want you to stay in here and..and..HELP ME MAKE FOOD!" Allen shouted at the last minute.

Of course it wasn't what he truly wanted to say but he didn't want the awkwardness to get to an unbearable point and have Kanda leave.

"Shut the hell up" was all Kanda could think of.

Allen laughed and put an arm behind his head. "Whatever you say."

At this point though, the smell of something burning was coming from behind them.

"Oh you did not just set that bowl there." Kanda picked the bowl up and set it on the counter beside the oven, picking up a large spoon to scoop the batter and dump it into the frying pan he had heating up.

"Woops," Allen said.

From there Allen pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. Kanda stayed at the oven, spatula in hand, and followed the directions for the cooking of the pancakes.

Both of them took the time for the pancakes to cook to think about their feelings.

_I think I do like him, damn it._

_Why?_

_This isn't normally how I feel about things…_

_I just wanted pancakes!_

_Would it ever work out?_

_Does he even like me?_

Their thoughts floated to nowhere until Kanda came and set a plate full of pancakes in front of Allen.

"Here. I made them bigger so there aren't that many but I'm not hungry so you take them all." Kanda took a seat in front of Allen.

"I set out some syrup and forks for you too," Kanda continued.

Allen was completely seduced by…the pancakes and hurriedly stood up, got the syrup and forks, and sat back down. He drenched the pancakes in syrup and wolfed down half of them in an impossible amount of time for anyone else.

Kanda watched him the whole time with a half amused, half disgusted look.

**So was it a look of love or distaste? Hmmm :3**


	6. Sticky Kisses

**A/N: I updated quite a bit today I know x.x But this whole thing was like clawing its way out of my head to be put here so here's the last chapter. I know I might have gotten a bit of you guys' hopes up about some Yullen action but I didn't think some intense fillintheblanks would fit with the mood, so here's the actual Yullen part. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/read and I appreciated all of it. And I'm actually thinking of writing something branching off of this. Maybe even keep it going? I don't know, I'd like some opinions from you all. Thanks!**

Kanda took a quick second to note the time when Allen started devouring the pancakes they had made.

Leaning his head on one hand and with one eyebrow raised, Kanda continued to watch Allen eat.

Allen was too preoccupied with the pancakes that he didn't notice Kanda staring at him.

Allen would, in between mouthfuls of food, give a random, "Mmm, or, this is so good," and it only added to Kanda's amusement.

_He's so stupid. I can't believe I actually cooked for him in the first place. But I don't feel bad about it…it was actually fun?. _

Kanda sighed and handed Allen a napkin.

"You've got syrup all over your face you baka."

"Do I? My face does feel sticky" Allen accepted the napkin and rubbed his face. "Those were so perfect Kanda. I think they were the best I've ever eaten. But you know, I don't think I can ever eat again, I'm so full."

Kanda rolled his eyes for about the fifth time that night and looked at the clock again. _It took him forty-five seconds to eat an entire plate full of pancakes. _

"Neh Kanda, what time is it?" Allen asked with a satisfied smile and a yawn.

Kanda checked again and answered, "Around 2:30 in the morning."

"Mmm. You know Kanda, you aren't such a stickuptheass anymore. M'sorry I called you that. You're just always so…so closed and won't let anyone connect, you know? I'd like it if you would let people- no me, get closer." Allen had moved to laying his head down on his folded arms on the table with his eyes closed.

Kanda took his head off of his hands and stared at Allen. "You want to get closer? Are you saying you don't…don't hate me? I didn't do any of this tonight because I like you, you know. I was just saving the kitchen." he said, turning his head.

_I'm lying to myself again…_

"M'hmm," Allen mumbled sleepily.

"And I sure as hell don't need you trying to butt into my life and _be around me_" he added.

_Why am I being so harsh? He's just trying to be nice in his stupid sort of cute way that bugs the hell out of me. But tonight changed some things. I think- I think I might let you get closer you baka moyashi._

Seeing that Allen wasn't going to make a move to clear the table and clean some of the dishes up, Kanda got up and took care of it. He only took a couple of minutes to clear the kitchen and was facing Allen's back when he finished.

"Oi, moyashi, let's go. It's late."

Allen's answer was a small snore.

Kanda cocked his head to one side and leaned over Allen.

"He fell asleep, letting me take care of everything else, including getting him up to his room. Kanda grumbled.

He didn't mind it though. He pulled Allen's chair back a little and crouched down letting Allen fall onto his back and carried him piggyback out of the kitchen.

The kitchen was left dark and clean and Kanda continued on his way upstairs.

The whole way Allen didn't wake up and he still gave the occasional snore.

The feeling of Allen's warm body against his back was soothing to Kanda. He wasn't the least bit tired, not now, but he wasn't as tense as before. He felt truly comfortable with Allen being so close, the reason being clear now.

"You know, you aren't that bad moyashi," he whispered to the sleeping teen on his back.

He made his way to Allen's room, opened the door, gently laid Allen on the bed, slipped his slippers off, and pulled the covers back over him.

Kanda stepped back and looked at Allen.

_He looks better this way, with his stupid mouth closed and quiet, _he thought to himself.

As if possessed by some unknown desire, Kanda walked back to Allen's bed leaned down, and softly kissed him on his still sticky lips.

To no one's surprise, Allen still didn't wake up, but that was all the better. It left Kanda to savor the moment alone. He felt his own lips with the tips of his fingers and felt himself blushing again.

_I don't know what the hell happened tonight, but I don't want it to happen ever fucking again. No, control yourself and think. I don't think I'd want it to happen any other way. He probably won't even remember any of this in the morning anyway._

Kanda walked to Allen's open door and stole another glance at his moyashi. _His moyashi, oh God. _

"Good night…Allen" he whispered, closing his door and made his way to his own room, smiling to himself.

XXX

Lavi had just woken up from a terrible nightmare. Well not terrible, but it had left him feeling empty inside. In the worst way. He rubbed his empty stomach and headed for the kitchen, despite the fact it was close to three in the morning.

Rubbing his tired eyes he thought he saw someone walking towards him.

"Um…hey?" He asked the figure.

Kanda was still fantasizing in his mind and didn't notice Lavi until he bumped into him.

"You idiot, what are you doing up?" he asked quickly and quietly.

"Well I could ask you the same thing, but I felt a little empty and was going to the kitchen to find something." Lavi explained.

A heavy feeling of déjà vu fell on Kanda's shoulders and he sagged against the wall.

"I've had enough of you guys. Don't even _think _of asking me to come." With that, Kanda made his way to his room and closed the door behind him.

"What's his problem? And how did he know I was going to ask him to come? Hmm, I wonder if he knows how to make pancakes?" Lavi mused to himself as he walked downstairs.

**Poor Lavi O.o**


End file.
